


Sickness + Homework = Kisses

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates that he and his human friends can still get something as simple as a flu when all the Werewolves around him are immune. However, he finds support, and comfort in the most unlikely of people. Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness + Homework = Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a ficlet that I started one day when I had the flu from hell. Of course I ended up writing Sterek to make myself feel better. Unbeated.

Stiles curses his friends, except the human ones. So really he’s only cursing the werewolves. A cough rattles his way through his system and that distracts him for a moment. When he’s finished hacking up a lung he slumps back to his pillow and stares up at the ceiling and ponders his life.

Allison was the first to come down with the flu from hell, she passed it on to Lydia then Stiles ended up with it. He seems to have been hit the hardest, most likely due to the sleepless nights and lack of proper food that has been in his life of recent times.

His throat aches and his stomach muscles hurt from coughing too much. There’s movement outside the door and Stiles looks over as his dad comes into the room.

“How are you feeling, son?”

“Everything hurts,” Stiles mutters. He drags a hand over his face and groans.

“Try and get some sleep tonight.” The Sheriff presses his hand to Stiles’ forehead. “I’ll be back in the morning. Are you going to school tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We have a paper due.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should get Scott to hand it in.”

“I haven’t finished it yet. I’m going to get up early and finish it.”

The Sheriff sighs and checks his watch. “Make sure you set your alarm.”

Stiles grabs his phone and sets two alarms to make sure he’s up early enough. He rolls onto his side and gives his dad a forced smile. “I’ll be fine. You should get to work.”

“Love you, Stiles.”

“Love you too.”

The door closes and Stiles lets his eyes drift shut. He’s nearly asleep when he thinks he hears the window open but his body pulls him under for some much needed rest before he can check.

~~~~~

Stiles startles awake. He sits up quickly, the movement causing a coughing fit that takes some time to ease. He slumps back against the bed and frowns when he sees the clock.

“Oh. My. God,” he breathes.

He should have been awake nearly two hours ago. As he reaches for his phone, the alarm goes off and he stares at it in confusion for a moment.

There is only barely just enough time to make it to school. He stumbles out of bed and finds some reasonably clean clothes. He hastily pulls the clothes on and grabs his laptop and bag so he can finish his paper in his lunch period.

The drive to school is nearly a blur and he does have the anxious thought that maybe he should have stayed home today. When he parks the Jeep, Scott is waiting for him.

“You don’t look good, man.”

“Thanks,” Stiles mutters. He slings his bag over his shoulder and has to stand still for a moment so his head will stop spinning. 

“You should have stayed home.” Scott waves to Lydia and Allison on the other side of the carpark and nods when Cora walks towards them. “What are you doing here?” 

“Delivering a message,” Cora mutters. She looks at Stiles. “You don’t look so good.” 

“I wish everyone would stop saying that.” 

Cora shrugs. “Derek wants you guys to keep an eye on the twins. He’s worried they’re planning something.” 

“They’re always planning something,” Stiles grumbles. “They’re evil.” 

“That’s probably the first thing you and my brother have agreed on.” Cora turns to leave but glances over her shoulder at the last moment. “Have you seen him recently?” 

“Derek?” Stiles smothers a cough before he can continue. “No. I haven’t seen him since last week.” 

Cora narrows her eyes for a moment but finally turns away after sniffing pointedly. Stiles feels unsettled as he watches her go. 

“Did she seem...odd?” 

Scott stares at him. “She’s a Hale. They’re always odd.” 

“Should we even bother asking with Derek’s errand girl was here?” Lydia asks as her and Allison reach them. 

Scott takes Allison’s hand and pulls her towards the building. “Not really. Are you two coming?” he asks, glancing over his shoulder. 

Stiles takes a deep breath, meeting Lydia’s sympathetic gaze. “We’ll meet you in class.” 

Lydia waits until Scott and Allison have headed off to speak. “What is it?” 

“Have you finished your English paper?”

“Of course,” Lydia murmurs. She leans a little closer and sniffs. “Have you showered?” 

“Um. No.” Stiles moves his bag into a more comfortable position. “I fell asleep and didn’t wake up in time to shower.” 

“Also not in time to finish your paper?” 

Stiles starts to speak but gets stuck in a coughing fit. Eventually when he can speak again he explains about his plan to get up earlier but his alarm not going off. 

Lydia frowns. “Are you sure your dad didn’t change the alarm?”

“No. Definitely not. He had already left before I fell asleep.” Stiles sighs. “Maybe I’m imagining things but I was sure I heard my window open.” 

Lydia arches an eyebrow. “Scott? Derek?” 

Stiles shrugs. “No. Scott would have said something and the Sourwolf doesn’t just drop by.” 

The first bell rings and they both turn towards the school building. “It’s probably nothing,” Stiles mutters. 

Lydia hums under her breath but says nothing as she walks beside Stiles to class.

~~~~~

Thanks to Harris, Stiles and Scott spend lunch period in detention writing about the history of the teaching profession. Stiles plots ways in his head to kill his teacher while he simultaneously freaks about not finishing his English paper.

The bell rings for his next class just as Stiles sprawls in his seat. He pants a little, trying to get his laboured breathing under control and meets Lydia’s eyes across the room. He’s just about to try and explain where he was at lunch when Boyd stops beside his desk. 

“Derek wants you to check your laptop.” 

“What?” Stiles splutters in disbelief. He looks up at Boyd, glaring a little when he walks away without answering. Lydia rolls her eyes and imitates opening a laptop. Stiles sighs and does as he’s told. He opens his laptop. He finds his finished paper. _Finished_ paper. 

The teacher walks into class and pats the desk, waiting for the papers to be handed in. Stiles turns to look at Boyd, with wide eyes. Boyd just lifts an eyebrow then looks towards the front of the class. 

“What the hell,” Stiles whispers to himself. He stands and slowly makes his way to the teacher’s desk. 

“What can I do for you Mr. Stilinski?” 

“Can I please email my paper to you, Sir? I’ve been sick and I forgot to print the paper before I left this morning.” 

The teacher sighs, looking over Stiles. He nods eventually and leans closer. “Don’t make a habit out of this behaviour.” 

“Of course not, Sir. Thank you.” Stiles scurries back to his seat and quickly glances over the paper. It’s definitely his work, just with the closing paragraph finished. He shakes his head and emails the document before closing the laptop. 

When class is finished, Lydia rushes over. “What happened?” 

“The paper had been finished. Spell checked, closing paragraph, everything.” Stiles frowns. “I’ve got no idea how.” 

“What exactly did Boyd say?” Lydia asks as the boy in question passes them.

“Boyd!” Stiles calls. “Hang on Lydia!” He runs after Boyd. “Boyd, seriously man. Stop. I can’t breathe.”

Boyd stops immediately. “What do you want?”

“What else did Derek say to you?” 

“Derek says different things to me, Stiles. What is it that you actually want to know?” 

“How did he know my paper would be there?” 

Boyd shrugs a little and look away. “I don’t know.” 

“I don’t need Werewolf senses to know you’re lying.” 

“Listen. All I know is he went out last night to check the territory, and when he finally came back, he smelt like you.” 

Stiles stumbles a little. “I didn’t see Derek last night,” he mutters. 

“You didn’t see him but maybe he saw you,” Lydia says quietly, coming to a stop between he and Boyd. 

Boyd glances at them both then shrugs again. “I don’t want to know. He asked me to give you a message, I’ve done that. I’m done. See you later.” 

Stiles and Lydia watch him leave then look at each other. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathes. “Derek finished my paper on homosexuality in fiction.” 

“Yes, I think he did.” Lydia grins, and nudges Stiles gently. “Seems like the Alpha is trying to look after you.” 

“He’s not my Alpha,” Stiles says. He takes a deep breath and smiles. “Cover for me. I’m going to say thank you.” 

“Stiles! You still have another class today.”

“I don’t care, tell everyone I’ve gone home sick. I don’t care. I have to go.” 

Lydia smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. “Lucky he’s not like us, Stiles. I wouldn’t want you to pass on any germs.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes and hurries down the hallway.

~~~~~

“You finished my homework?”

Derek looks away, staring at the floor as soon as Stiles starts speaking. 

“Are you serious? You sneak into my room at night—”

“Stiles,” Derek hisses. “Come inside before you finish that statement.” 

Stiles stumbles over the threshold as Derek pulls him forward by his jacket. He shrugs off his backpack and jacket as Derek slides he door shut. “Can I talk now?” 

Derek waves his hand as if he’s surrendering to the inevitable. He slides his hands into his pockets and stares at Stiles. 

“Did you do my homework?”

Derek nods silently. He turns away and walks further into the room. “It’s the least I could do. You’re sick because you were helping us last week and got stranded in that thunder storm.” 

Stiles doesn’t even know what to say to that. He goes to speak and gives up. He moves closer to Derek. “You know what we were all sick right? The humans?” 

Derek frowns. “Yes. I know that.” 

“You didn’t climb into Allison’s window or Lydia’s window to help them.” 

“They didn’t need it, they’re parents helped them. Your dad can’t be there at night to look after you so I came by to check on you.”

Stiles stares for a long moment. “You came by to check on me. Decided to finish my paper, and reset my alarm so I could sleep in?” 

“You were talking about it in your sleep and it was just sitting there so I thought I could help.” 

“Okay. So you just…helped,” Stiles mutters helplessly. 

“Was it bad?” Derek asks. He crosses his arms over his chest defensively.

“Bad? No it wasn’t bad. It was amazing. I’ll get an A+ for your closing paragraph alone. It was so good I could kiss you for it,” Stiles says, stilling immediately as he realizes what he’s said. 

“Okay,” Derek whispers. 

Stiles’ breath hitches. “Okay?” he repeats. 

“Yes. I wouldn’t stop you if you kissed me,” Derek says, cheeks flushed. “If you were serious, that is.” 

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles crosses the room to stand in front of Derek. “You have no idea how serious I am.” 

“Good,” Derek says simply. He smiles and reaches out to cup Stiles’ cheek. “Can I kiss you now?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles gasps. “Yes you can.”

Stiles smiles against Derek's lips.


End file.
